Seven kingdoms and eight keys
by AutumnNightmare
Summary: The remaining author are now there only hope as Disney and Dreamworks character world and there world is now falling apart and to restore them they have to travel to find the black book contains the heroes and heroines ability, powers, they have to restore it before its too late..
1. Proluge

**Inspire from Litwick723 storyies, "six movies seven heroes" and "darkness vs evil", hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

It was normal day at author academy, fine and well...

Until...

Everyone at academy heard a scream at dragon class

The door were slam open revealing students running in fear as something came out

Mor'du the black bear that has strength like 10 men he roar and everyone heard and scream in fear then ran but there paths were block by a group of black horse made out of sand...

* * *

 **Meanwhile at other section of academy**

Lucas Hatter and Sculla Admin heard the sound of screaming and roar outside from there class

"What the hell?"Lucas mutter as he got out of his seat and look out window

"What is it?"Sculla asked him and look out window beside him

They saw alot of chaos as well the authors screaming and running for there life

"Holy-"she was cut off when she heard something, She and Lucas turn and saw yokai

Around him is an army of microbots and holding Sculla's large pencil

"You can't stop us..."The yokai spoke, Sculla gulped and Lucas growled

* * *

 **Meanwhile at library**

Autumn is standing infront of bookself reading an unknown book, She didn't notice that the whole area is empty and someone is approaching her from behind

it was Hans

He slowly took out his sword and came close to her and about to kill her

until someone block his sword making it clash

It made Autumn mind cut off, she turn around and saw Kai protecting her and Hans growled

"Autumn getbout of here now! The academy is under attack!"Kai yelled to her and she gasped

"Under attack..."she mutter and slowly drop book in her hand

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

"Move Lucas!"Sculla pressed a button that she got from her desk, it blinded the yokai and they escape through the pods and landed roughly

Before looking around that everything is being destroyed

"Oh dear, things are gone wrong since were captains now..."Lucas said

Them Sculla phone ring, she pick it up and answer

"Hello?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Midorijima**

"Am fighting Toue! In rhyme field! And there something off about him!"Teku said as she and her allmate "Hama" fight him

"What?! I thought you said he died!?"Sculla exclaimed disbelief

lucas heard there conversation, until he heard someone calling them

"Lucas! Sculla!"it was Sousuke Yamazaki, Liu "Homicidal" Woods, Yui Komori

"Have you seen Autumn or Kai?"Liu asked them

"No we haven't, where are they?"Sculla respond, then she remember something Autumn is in library and heard a commotion there

So they headed there quickly, but then black horses appear, Lucas took out his french rapier and slice them, Liu took our his knife and stab them

Sousuke and Yui burst the door open, they saw Kai and Hans sword fighting and Autumn in fear she couldn't move

"Autumn!"Yui gasped

Lucas killed the last horse as well Liu they head inside and he used his spell to levitate Hans up to ceiling and everything are starting to crumble

"Autumn, are you alright?!"Sculla asked her as she was about to say something but Lucas yelled

"We need to leave now! This place is coming down!"

"Kai!"Autumn called him, he carry her and they ran out of academy

As they manage to escape, the academy fall to pieces, Autumn drop her knees as Yui and Sculla comfort her

"How did this happened?"Sculla asked to Lucas

"I don't know..."


	2. chaos and eternal night

**hey guys sorry am late had a lot of busy in school anyways the movies and anime doesn't belong to me**

 **yui Komori and her step-brothers-Diabolik lovers**

 **Sousuke Yamazake-Free! Eternal Summer**

 **Liu "homicidal" woods and Jeff-creepypasta**

 **Kai-Daniel Henney ((don't ask))**

 **kyle-mebabh6**

 **Aoba, Clear, Koujaku, Noiz, Mizuki-DRAMAtical murder**

 **Sculla, Lucas, Teku, Hama-my BFF Oc's**

 **Summer, Snow, Autumn-my oc**

 **Madame Macabe-Madame macabe, the creator of Seer and youtuber**

* * *

22-year-old, Summer Woods, Rhyme player and member of creepypasta. Burst in the door with high anger in her

"What the holy hell is going on?!"She yelled on top of her lung

"Summer, There something happen at Midorijima!"Aoba said to her and about to explain but Summer cut him

"yeah I heard!"She snapped back, went to Madame Macabe office

as she enter, She saw her standing and looking out the window then Madame turn around to see her

"what the hell is going on?! Teku called me and Midorijima is under attack and she was fighting Toue! At Least Crow killed him from behind!"Summer exclaimed and place her hands on glass table

"I don't know, But it seems that she's not the only one who got attack …"Madame replied as she press some buttons on glass table revealing news at Author Academy and few more

"Shit.."Summer mutter

* * *

 **meanwhile, back at others**

"So your school is also destroy as well?"Liu asked Ayato who just got here and worried yui

"yeah, After Autumn's school had destroy they attack ours by day.."He respond

"this is bad, The stories are being re-written.."Lucas added, Sculla open book and his right the stories are being re-written

"oh no.."

then they heard engine of motorcycle, turning around to see Summer in her bike as she took off her black helmet and saw the Academy all collapse, she look back to them

"everyone at Creepypasta HQ, Now!"She inform them, putting her black helmet on and drove off

* * *

 **timeskip, Creepypasta HQ**

Everyone were having a lot of problem, that the stories are being re-written and to add it up the characters are missing, but luckily Sculla manage to got them, she used her power to get them as they appear, but there is something wrong them

Elsa and Jack, And Guardians lost there powers and belief

Hiccup can't seem to make anything and dragons lost there fire even Toothless

everyone else are in same situation as well

"What is going on?!"Sculla asked in panic tone and Madame respond

"I don't know, But I'm getting bad feeling someone is doing this.."

Door were slam open only to reveal Kyle, He panted as he look up to them

"I heard about the Academy, Where's Autumn?!"He asked as Liu pointed to left that she's there

He headed to direction to see her, he gave her a tight hug. He was scarred on what would happen to her

"Kyle..What's going on? I'm scarred…"She spoke and hold his arm not letting go

"I don't know…but don't be scarred..am here.."He kiss her forehead as he comfort her more

Everyone were scarred and worried, Then Koujaku called out from media room

"Guys, You might want see this!"

they all enter the Media room as Koujaku put the volume high in T.V that is showing the news

"In other news, Author Academy had collapse to pieces and only 10 students and staff members are safe, 20 are injured and had been sent to hospital, and 30 were dead…"

"oh no…"Yui mutter in fear

Before anyone could speak on what's happening, The lights were cut off then back on in second and an incoming message

"Hello everyone, If you don't know who I am, my name is Mr.5.."

Sumemr growled and others glare at Mr.5 on T.V

"as you can see, your precious heroes and heroines as well the GMAD are no longer here, only two are Dream and Litwick.."

Scene reveal the two who betray the GMAD, Everyone gasped in shock while some are angry on why did they betray them on there own group

the camera shift back to Mr.5 with evil smirk

"and most of all, no one will stop us! All of you are going to die! nothing can stop u-"

it was cut off when T.V screen went black and sound of screen been crack, they were shocked and turn to see Summer who happens to have her gun point at TV and rapidly shot about 5 times

"woah! Easy sis! calm down.."Teku came to her and path her shoulder

"now what?"Noiz asked them "everything is in complete chaos…"

Madame look at Summer, Who finally calm down and she knew what she had to do

"okay listen up! I'm going to say this once. Autumn, Liu, Yui, Sousuke, Sculla, Lucas, Kai and Kyle pack few things and head back here at 8.."Summer instructed them and they head back home

"Koujaku, Clear head downtown, MCP loaded some supplies and goods at warehouse. Noiz, Mizuki you know what to do…"Noize and Mizuki ran to room and began to do something, while Koujaku and Clear head downtown warehouse

* * *

 **meanwhile**

Yui pack few clothes and snack as well two large bottle of raspberry juice

She wore her casual wear, Pink top with sleeve that falls off her shoulder it is decorated with black straps and a black cross-sticthed decoration with black ribbons at the end, She wears it with brown shorts and brown boots and her golden heart-shaped necklace

she fix her wavy, platinum blonde hair as she put on her pink flower clip on left side of her head

"going somewhere?"

Yui turn around to see Ayato and her step-brothers at door

"Summer told us to pack few things and head back at 8…"She explain and Ayato came to her, He pull out her pink cross

"you dropped this when we were at Autumn's Academy…"He said and place the cross in her hand

"be careful out there and here.."Subaru gave her his knife for her to protect and defense

kanato then handed her a dark red rectangle box as Yui open it revealing her pink phone, All fix and brand new

"Autumn told us you need something to communicate, We got you this.."Laito replied "and it's also an apology gift by Ayato who broke your phone.."He added

"I said i'm sorry!"

the boys and Yui chuckle as Ayato pout

"thank you.."you said and look at the time, it's 7:50pm "i'm going to meet up others back at HQ…"

"the car is ready outside…"Reiji spoke "Also I told the driver to pick up your friends too…"

"all except for Autumn.."She commented

the knew that Kyle will pick her up instead taking the limo

* * *

 **At Liu**

"I'll be alright, But if anything happens, Head to HQ, Got it?"Liu instructed his little brother, Jeff

"okay.."Jeff respond as he gave him a hug "please be alright…"he said in soft voice, Liu smile and petted his head

"I will…"He hug him back and head out, as he got to bus stop he saw limo, It stop by and window pull down revealing Yui, Kai, and another kingsman in training, Dennis

"get in.."Kai said and Liu got in, He saw Sousuke at passenger seat

"you lucky bastard.."Liu said with grin in him, Sousuke chuckle at his joke

"Sorry but I'm tall here.."

* * *

 **At Autumn place**

she pack few clothes as she grab her weapon, journal. Snow came back with small bag around his waist, Little Tadashi and Hiro **((Tsum Tsum))** hop on top of her table and squeak

Autumn has ability to talk to animals and creature in her mind **((like Hicca from Six movies and seven heroes))**

"Guys, No you can't go in this mission, it's dangerous.."Autumn pleaded, Little Hiro and Tadashi whine and made puppy eyes which made her bit her bottom lip

Autumn then sighed in defeat "okay, Just don't do anything trouble okay?"

little Hiro and Tadashi squeak in victory as they hop into Autumn's bag as she stood up and walk out from her cottage

"ready?"Kyle is waiting for her outside as he sat up from his bike and handed her a helmet

Autumn sat behind him and wore helmet

"I'm ready…"

* * *

 **please review**


	3. Black book

**Okay, So my birthday is in may 7th and my grandparents are coming before my birthday, I hope i have my own laptop...my brother won't let me use...**

 **Anyway, Here it is, just leave me a review :)**

* * *

Everyone got back to HQ, Autumn enter and notice Sculla sad face, She knew something's wrong with her **  
**

"you okay?"She asked her, Knowing that she and Lucas are leader at Author Academy

Sculla turn to her and bit her bottom lip, She look away without no respond, Autumn sighed knowing that she fail to be leader and a friend

"hey, Your not the on, Your not the only one who fail...Kai told me to run but I didn't..."Autumn said with soft smile in her

"You still believe in me when we lost our school and everything?"Sculla asked her

"Yep, Beside your my BFF..you've been there for me when I came to that school from my first day.."She answered

"even when me and Lucas are demons in human disguise?"Sculla asked, Somehow Autumn is cheering her up

Autumn then gave her a hug and respond

"demon or not your my BFF and leader.."

Sculla smile, She knew that Autumn never give up on her as they broke hug, She gave her bag and pencil

"you alright?"Lucas asked her, He was little worried for her

"I'm alright.."Sculla respond and smile

Summer came by to see them all pack up

"Okay, now come with me..."

Everyone follow her as they enter room with Noiz and Mizuki, Teku working on something as it reveal to be portal

"what is that?"Yui asked

"this baby can sent you guys to there world and find black book.."Summer explain "also I graduate college at age 12.."

others look at her knowing she went to college at a young age, It's awesome and it will help them to travel much faster than before.

"Summer your a genius!"Sculla scream

"Hey! What about us?! We helped too!"Teku and Hama whine

"you girls too.."Sculla sweatdrop

Summer chuckle and smile, But her family fade away when a loud roar caused everyone to shocked and ground shake a little

"What was that?"Dennis asked feeling a little scarred

Noiz heard his wrist phone ring he answer and screen open revealing Aoba, Behind is mink he seems to be fighting something

"Guys! Mor'du is heading your way!"He said, Then Mink scream and crash to wall then collapse but he stood up and fight back

Everyone is shocked more, How did Mor'du found the HQ?!. Mizuki and Noiz quickly activate portal control system as Summer pull lever down and portal activate revealing a light blue swirl

"Everyone get in portal! Now!"Summer yelled at them, One by one jump through portal. Before Autumn could jump, Little Tadashi jump out from her bag

"Little Tadashi! No!"Autumn said in fear and tried to get him but Kyle grab her hand

"Autumn there's no time! Let's go!"He pull her and Sculla ran and got him and jump through the portal, She's the last one.

Summer began to type area, Just before she can Finnish the code it spark and system went damage.

"Guys!"

the portal were gang are began to skate and they split up.

"Yui! Sousuke! Liu! Kai!"Autumn scream as they disappear

"Sculla!"Lucas tried to reach for her but didn't make it in time

Kyle grab Autumn hand and she grab Lucas too, They are reaching at end of the portal.

"Hold on!"Kyle said and held Autumn close to her. Once they made it they landed to a story forest. Autumn landed roughly as she hit her head on cold ground and everything went black

* * *

Sculla groan as she sat up along with Little Tadashi and found themselves at misty forest and there surrounded by stonehenge

"Where am I?"She mutter

* * *

The three slowly woke up and found themselves at island, There in beach.

"uh guys, Where are we?"Liu asked

"I don't know.."

* * *

"Guys! Can you hear us?!"Teku tried to contact them but no respond, Summer is fixing the system as she wipe her forehead and black oil smudges in her forehead

"got anything?"Summer asked her as she fix the wire

"none..."Teku answered

"BULLSHIT!"Summer threw the wreck smashing it to the wall "How did Mor'du found the location?"

"I don't know...but I hope there alright..."Teku look at black screen as she tried again

"uh...guys..."Clear called them as the two walked outside and headed to balcony and there fear the worst...

"Shit..."Summer mutter as the sky slowly turn dark and stars appear also full moon too

* * *

 **Well here it is, I hope you guys enjoy it, Don't forget to review!**


	4. memory 1

_Yensid panted as he stood up and look at Mr.5_

 _"Give it up old man, You cannot win..."He mock him with sinister Grin in him_

 _"Never...I have one spell left up in my sleeve and THIS will block you for good..."Yensid open his book as glysp appear and began to chant_

 _"Light and Darkness, Control by one, I will not allow you to rule the seven kingdom! BEGONE DEMON!"With that large Glysp appear in Mr.5 position as chains began to lock him_

 _Mr.5 tried to get free but the chains re connect to each other and grew more to lock him_

 _"GAAHH! What is this?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"Mr.5 demand as chains pull him down as he refuse and tries to fight back_

 _"Those chains will lock you for good, And it will lock your spells and magic if you try to escape..."Yensid said as collar grab Mr.5 forcedly chocking him alive_

 _As he slowly suck in in glysp, It disappear and Yensid collapse and panted, He knew those chains won't last long, He needed to do something and quick then he got one_

 _He stood up and teleported himself somewhere..._

 _Meanwhile, At kingdom of Incarceron_

 _Queen Attia Held her beloved baby in her arms as priest blessed her with grace and beauty, The kingdom gave the new born baby gifts and present for her to used. Then Guard came to King Keiro_

 _"Sir, There's a man outside the castle and requesting to see young princess..."He said_

 _"Let him in..."King Keiro said as Guard nodded and left_

 _a few minute later, Yensid enter as entire guest and staff at castle gasp to see him and whisper_

 _"Thats's Yensid!"_

 _"one of the most powerful wizard in world?!"_

 _"why did he come here?"_

 _Yensid came to King and Queen as he bow down gently and formally_

 _"your majesty, Sorry if I disturb your ceremony..."Yensid apologise_

 _"it's okay Yensid, But why did you come here?"Queen Attia asked softly_

 _"I have some Terrible news...Mr.5 tried to re write the stories of seven kingdom but I manage to stop him to do it, But the chains of Incarceron won't held him long..."He answered_

 _Everyone gasp in fear then baby whimper and about to cry but stop when She felt her mother lullaby and comfort her_

 _"What can we do Yensid? What can we do to prevent him to stop that?"King Keiro asked_

 _"Your daughter will stop him and show the light...Here is my present..."He gave him three journals "Each of the journals has black and white magic and last one is how she can used it.."He added_

 _King Keiro look at journals as he gave it to there guardian "Snow"_

 _"Snow, I need you to protect this and once our Daughter is older enough to handle this on her own.."He said to him_

 _"Understood your majesty..."He bow and hid it in his inner vest pocket_

 _Yensid stood up and look at King and Queen and the new born Princess as he cherish her forehead and smile_

 _"I'll see you soon...Princess Autumn Nightmare..."_


	5. winter

**Okay so here it is, And also anime and movies etc. don't belong to me, Sorry too lazy to type it out :P**

* * *

"Autumn..wake up.."

"Autumn..."

She groan and slowly wake up, Her vision is little blurry until now it reveals to be Kyle and Lucas. Autumn sat up and shiver rubbing both her arms to warm them

"Where are we?"She asked and looked around "Where are the others?"

"it seems that the portal has been damage and the shock wave causes the portal to shake and splitting others apart..."Lucas explain and worried for Sculla.

"Yeah but for now, We have to find some shelter..."Kyle said, Snow flew to Autumn and landed on her shoulder

The four of them began to walk on winter forest as they began to look for shelter. Autumn shiver as she blew her hands to warm them

meanwhile, Back at HQ

Summer close the door of the box, She stood up and walk to control system with Teku who happens to reconnect the system.

"I hope this work..."She said to Teku, As she press a button the screen lights up revealing

Summer is shock and her maroon eyes wide "it works!"

"finally! It works!"Teku raise both fist in air

"i'll go get the others, Keep an eye on monitor and try to contact them, I had to get a shower I look like I work at gear shop.."

Summer pat her shoulder making a black oil ink hand print, It made Teku chuckle and watch her left the room.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Autumn, Kyle, Lucas, Snow**

Autumn rub both her arms more as she shiver, Kyle took off his black leather jacket and draped it over her shoulder

"T-thanks Kyle..."Autumn stutter and hold it close

"Your welcome Autumn..."He respond and look at Lucas, He seems to have no effect on coldness.

"Got anything?"

"Hold on..."Lucas listen to his communicator and heard a voice.

"...Can...Anyone...hear...me?"

It was Teku, Lucas gasp and stand his position.

"Teku! Are you there?! It's us! Me, Autumn, Kyle, Snow!"Lucas called out as He heard Teku gasped

"Lucas!? Oh thank God your alive!"

Autumn and Kyle look at him, While Snow had to search for shelter.

"Teku can you tell us, Where are we?"He asked her

Teku type the system, Summer came back wiping her hair with towel and wore a different outfit. A black tank top, Pale cream cardigan with deep navy blue diamond, Jeans, And her boots.

"Got it! Guys your in Frozen!"Teku announce

"Son of a bitch!"Kyle groan.

"ok, but what about the others?"Autumn asked

Summer type to system and got the others location.

"Got them. Sousuke, Yui, Liu are at How to train your dragon and Sculla, Kai, Dennis are at Brave..."Summer said

Lucas pinch his nose bridge, His second leader and the first leader is Sculla to add it up...His Hatter Demon, he needs Sculla blood to keep his hunger subsided.

"Lucas don't kill anybody alright and keep yourself in control of your hunger.."Teku said

"okay.."

Autumn stare at him and look around she saw Snow he found a shelter downhill.

"Guys look-Aaaahhh!"Autumn is cut off when she slip down the hill and landed at small stream causing her to freeze more and shiver.

"Autumn!"Kyle gasped and slide down safely, He pick her up as Lucas follwed him

"We should head inside.."Lucas suggest

"agreed.."

the three walk toward the shelter as they got to step Snow look at sign.

it said-Oaken trading post and sauna

"At least we found a place to warm up.."Lucas comment

they enter the trading post and Kyle put her down, Autumn look around. Then they heard a voice

"yoo-hoo!"

they turn there heads to see the owner.

"Big summer blowout! I got swimsuit, Clogs, And a sun bottle of my own invention, Ja?"He shows a bottle with a smile in him

Autumn look at owner and respond.

"um...Do you have winter gear?

* * *

 **Back at HQ**

Summer close a box constant for the gang at winter as Teku turn on portal she push the box and disappear.

"I hope others gets it.."Summer said and little 0 climb to her shoulder with sunglasses.

* * *

 **at Oaken trading post**

"That would be the winter department!"Oaken pointed out as box arrive in time.

'must be others.."Kyle through of it as he saw Creepypasta HQ, He open the box revealing some winter gear "Hey they send us some winter gear.."

"thank you Oaken..."Lucas gave him some coins

"Your welcome!"Oaken smile as they grab some gear and winter outfit.

* * *

 **at Dunbroch**

Sculla found a village as she headed there she saw few people with worried look and looking for the king, Queen, Prince, And Princess, As well the clans.

"This is bad.."She mutter

"Sculla!"

She gasped and turn to see Kai and Dennis.

"Glad to see you guys here.."Sculla is relief to see them

"yeah, But where are the others?"Dennis asked

* * *

 **at Berk**

Sousuke, Liu, Yui found the village as they headed to great hall.

"So were in Hiccup place?"Liu said

"yep.."Yui answered

"Wonder if there's a dragon here.."Sousuke replied making Liu chuckle and Yui too.

* * *

Autumn wore the winter outfit as she place her clothes at bag, Kyle is outside smoking as he inhale and exhale release smoke, Lucas who just finish first met Kristoff and asked for helped, He agreed.

"guys we got a ride let's go!"

They headed to Kristoff sleigh with Sven as they buckle up and headed to North Mountain. But little they didn't were about to get attack by black heartless wolves.

* * *

 **So that's it, Okay for Autumn winter outfit I found it at zerochan, food personification id is "414303"**


	6. heartless

**Today is my birthday and to celebrate it here's preview**

* * *

Kristoff light up the lantern along with Snow, His lantern glow slowly as nightfall deeply.

Autumn hold on to pipe tightly, Little Hiro wore his little winter hat on and look out he squeak softly knowing he missed his little (big) brother, Tadashi.

Lucas notice him and his also worried for Sculla too.

* * *

 **meanwhile**

"so let me get this straight, Were stuck here while Autumn, Kyle, Lucas, Snow are at Frozen, And Susuke, Liu, Yui are at HTTYD?"

"yep..."

Sculla groan as she mess up her hair and tried to relax for a moment. Kai sighed and asked Summer.

"anyway, Is there a way to find the book?"

Summer type the system and respond "none..but maybe someone at Dunbroch can help..."

"Okay.."

Dennis looked around and asked some villagers along with Kai and Sculla

* * *

 **Berk**

"geez, How can Hiccup survive this blizzard?"Liu asked and pulling his scarf up.

"I don't know, But we better find the book before anyone does..."Sousuke said ad Yui nodded

The place is quite and very empty making Yui shiver. Suddenly her spine shiver when she felt something starring at her.

"G-guys.."

Liu and Sousuke stop and heard rustling noise at bushes, Liu pull out his knife, Sousuke crack his knuckle and Yui pull out Subaru's knife. The sound of rustling and footstep slowly coming in close and then something jump out causing the three scream in terror

* * *

 **Back at Dunbroch**

Sculla, Kai, And Dennis found some info by some local villager that someone threw a black book at "Ring of Stones", Were Sculla found herself in the first place with Little Tadashi.

But they stop in middle, Infront of them is Mor'du. He growled and glare at them on top of pillar on left is the black book.

"Ok, What's the plan?"Dennis asked them in fear and terror.

"Simple..."Kai spoke, Mor'du roar and charge at them, Sculla pull out her sword, Dennis his umbrella and Kai his guns.

"Take him down and get the book!"

Dennis scream as Mor'du roar and attack them.

* * *

 **At Snowy road, Arandelle**

Lucas felt that something is not right...but his not the only one Sven and Kristoff too. They stop for a moment and Kristoff lift his lantern and looked around there surrounding.

"what is it?"Kyle asked him, He looked around too.

Lucas looked back and saw something, And he was right glowing yellow eyes and growl could be heard making Autumn gasp out of the shadow revealing Heartless wolf.

"Kristoff..."

"Sven go! Go!"

With that the reindeer broke a run for it and wolf chase them, Lucas took his hat off and pull out an bow and quiver while Autumn took out her staff and switch it to double western star gun **((Kingdom hearts 3, Sora got new weapon))**

and they began to fire at them.

* * *

 **Berk**

Yui, Sousuke, And Liu are shock to see A nightfury but this one is familiar.

"VioletStorm!?"The three gasped to see the dragon who belong to PhoenixWillowRox88

"how did the dragon who belong to GMAD member got here?"Yui asked as she rub her neck and violetstorm purred

"uh..Guys.."Liu point at there right and they saw heartless and Sousuke also saw something at one of the trees. It's the book

"got a plan?"Yui asked, Violetstorm growled at heartless.

"Yeah, Attack and get the book!"Sousuke answered and they began to fight

* * *

 **Arandelle**

Lucas and Autumn keep fighting at heartless, But somehow it's not working.

"there still coming!"Lucas yelled and continue to shoot.

Autumn shoot again but her bullets are not effective to heartless, Then something happen her western star gun began to glow, She shield her eyes as glow disappear. Autumn is shocked.

Her weapon switch to new weapon, A Centharus bow **((from RWBY fanned trailer))** , Autumn starred back and tried it out as she took a first shoot it hit one of the heartless and a massive exlopsion happen.

"nice shot!"Lucas smile and one heartless came close to them, He switch his weapon to rapier sword and slash it.

* * *

 **Dunbroch**

Kai dodge another shoot from Mor'du and shot him to the head but not working, He dodge another attack, Dennis looked around finding a way to stop him then he saw the pillar with book and he got an idea.

"Sculla!"He called out to her as she turn to him "Hit him there!" He point at pillar and Sculla nodded she transform into her feral form and charge at him.

Kai stood up and saw Dennis running to pillar as he place some bomb in behind the pillar, That made Kai surprise and very impress by his quick thinking skill.

Sculla charge Mor'du again this time stronger, She let out a roar and smash Mor'du to pillar. Dennis flip switch and bomb exploded causing a crack and it collapse Mor'du with it, Killing him.

the book landed in Kai hand and he put it in his case.

"well that was easy..."

* * *

 **Berk**

Liu stab the heartless as Sousuke attack them with his hand to hand combat, Yui and Violetstorm climb to tree as Yui got it the boys killed last heartless and Yui got down with Violetstorm.

* * *

 **Arandelle**

Autumn and Lucas are winning but when Kyle turn to see a cliff coming.

"Guys.."

Lucas turn and put his sword back to his hat, He open his wings and flew to other side, kyle pick up Autumn and Snow help him to jump there. Kristoff cut the connection of his sled, He and Sven got to other side in one peace.

"that was close.."Autumn looked down and sled went on fire.

Kristen looked at Lucas with glare.

"i can get you a new sled..for now we have to go to Ice castle now!"

Kyle stare at Kristoff, Soon after he sighed and Sven looked at him.

"Fine.."

"good now we have to hurry! Come on!"

with that they ran to get there, once they made it, they were speechless.

"woah.."Was all Kristoff could say...when this happen...

Autumn enter the castle, The door shut behind her and lock.

"Autumn!"

* * *

 **please review**


	7. Black Reaper and Wise Technology

**here's the preview**

* * *

Autumn looked around and head upstairs, But she doesn't know...someone is there...

* * *

 **Dunbroch**

"okay Summer we got the book now what?"Sculla contact her waiting former respond

* * *

 **Back at base**

Summer type the system and about to respond, When Aoba contact Summer and his in lobby with Mink, Koujaku, Clear.

"Guys we got trouble!"

Teku looked at screen and gasped, At lobby Mink, Koujaku, Clear are fighting an animatronics, To add it up there Mr.5 made them, this made Summer growled and Madame came to them.

"Go, I'll handle this.."

Summer and Teku looked each other and nodded, They quickly headed to elevator causing few Disney and Dreamworks characters confuse on what's happening, So a few followed them.

* * *

 **At lobby**

Summer and Teku came and they dodge when Mink is being thrown to wall and collapse.

"Gaaah!"He scream in pain caussing Teku gasp and growled at animatronics.

"HEY!"She clear her throat and they turn to her.

"Why not you pick on someone your own size you metal dick!"Teku said and they growled at her and threw Koujaku, Aoba, clear on floor.

Summer pull out both her desert eagle guns and Teku her shield.

Few Dreamworks and Disney starred at them as the two girls charge and began to fight the animatronics.

* * *

 **Ice castle**

Autumn head upstairs and enter a room with shattered chandelier, She look around to find the book but she didn't notice the figure is hiding behind the door.

"What happen here?"She mutter and suddenly step something hard looking down and raise her foot revealing broken ice crystal, She bend down and pick it up, Behind her Hans slowly crept behind her and slowly pulling her sword out.

Little Hiro pop his head out and looking around, Once he saw Hans he squeak loudly like his screaming making Autumn turn and dodge Hans attack, She pull out her staff and ready her position.

* * *

 **outside the castle**

Lucas turn into his feral form and used a fire spell to melt the door down, Kyle tried his best to charge to door a lot of times and Kristoff his pick axe and smashing it, They heard Autumn's scream and Lucas growled and used the flames higher and suddenly it crack.

"Stay back!"

with that he ram the down down an enter the castle.

"Autumn!"

then heartless came out of nowhere. Kyle growled and crack his knuckles

"I had engouh of all this bullshit!"

* * *

 **Base, Lobby**

Summer dodge animatronics attack and shoot Foxy head but still standing. Teku on other hand is throwing her shield like Captain America but the shield she has is very strong and very powerful

"I'm getting sick and tired of this! Summer now!"Teku scream and Summer stood up straight.

"Finally!"She smash her guns together and it turn into a rifle, She look at scope and shot chika to head critical killing her insight.

* * *

Autumn block every attack from Hans as she panted and getting her guard up.

"You know, Your quite cute..it's a shame I have to kill you.."Hans said looking at his sword and sharp it a little.

"I said that to him.."She said and once he turn Kyle punch him so hard his tooth fell out, Hans hissed and hold his cheek, He glare at him and her and disappear behind wall.

"his not going to give up.."Kyle commented, Autumn collapse on floor and Kyle came to her side quickly "You okay?" He added

Autumn look at him and said "I'm okay.."

Little Hiro came to her lap with black book on top of him, Lucas and Kristoff came and saw the book, Lucas contact Teku.

"Okay we got the book...Teku?"

* * *

"Teku and Summer are kinda busy at point guys.."Madame spoke up and look at screen.

"What's happening over there?"Sculla asked who happens to listen everything.

"let's just say...Mr.5 decided to play a dirty game of making FNAF animatronics and attack the lobby floor...but he doesn't know...that you should never mess with reaper and technology..."

* * *

Teku scream and slice Bonnie with her shield, Summer shot Freddy about 10 times and flip the switch to shoot him rapidly. Noiz whistle down and Mizuki chuckle knowing no one can beat her and also Teku.

"Summer is more deadlier than Astrid..."Hiccup said to Jack.

"I heard that!"Astrid called out behind them.

"is that everything?"Summer asked.

Teku turn and saw Marionette charging towards Summer "Behind you!"

Summer turn and somehow as Marionette came close Summer Kick the puppet behind and turn her rifle back to her desert eagle guns and shot it behind and turn it back to rifle and rapidly shoot it, Marionette back is crack and open revealing the system.

"Teku!"With that she threw her shield and It cut Marionette body in half and collapse. Summer panted and contact Madame

"now it's done...You can teleport them back now Madame.."

* * *

"That won't be necessary, Sculla already transport them and they got all books.."Madame spoke to her.

"Well then open the God damn book already!"

With that Sculla, Yui, Autumn open the book and then something pop out, A white light, It flew off to there owner and it shoot them. There reaction?

"Elsa! you got your powers back!"

"Oh my!"

"Finally! A bullseye!"

"Well done Lass!"

"Oh shit!"

"Toothless!"

the gang sighed in relief.

"3 down, 3 to go...oh and Autumn"Sculla raise her hand revealing Little Tadashi, He squeak and jump off before Lucas gave Sculla a hug.

"Lil' Tadashi!"Autumn got him and he snuggle her cheek.

Lil' Hiro squeak and there reunited, But before Autumn could spoke a familiar voice spoke behind her.

"Autumn...?"

She gasp and shock, Slowly turning around...it made her heartbeat fast and she knew who it is..

It was Tadashi Hamada...

* * *

 **here you go please review and also I hope you enjoy it!**


	8. Tangled

**Enjoy! The movie and anime, Characters Don't belong to me**

* * *

Heart kept beating like there's no tomorrow, Autumn stare at Tadashi speechless.

"Autumn, Are you okay?"Sculla asked her as she turn to see Tadashi that made her realise it.

"oh..."

Tadashi came close to her and before he cold speak, Autumn fainted and Snow turn into his male form and got her. Everyone gasped as Snow took her to infirmary..the room became silent for about a second until Kyle spoke.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Autumn groan and slowly woke up and found her self in infirmary, She sat up and hold her head as she tried to remember what happen.

"what happen?"She mutter and tried to re-collect from what happen. But little she didn't know walking snowman who loves warm hug might give her a shock.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Your the one who broke her heart?"Kyle growled after hearing Tadashi expaination.

"Look I didn't mean to-"He was cut off when he heard Kyle crack his knuckles

"Oh, It is for me!"Before he could punch him, Lucas and Sousuke stop him.

"ok Kyle knock it off!"Sousuke said and tried to hold him and Lucas pull Tadashi back.

Lucas said "Kyle he didn't mean to, Trust me.."

"Like Hell I would trust him!"

They began to argue more and more this made Summer getting a little irritated and with that, She pull out her desert eagle gun and shot to ceiling about 10 times and everyone at floor heard it.

"Okay enough! Kyle this is no time to beat a nerd he doesn't mean to so shut it!"

The boys stare at her, While Noiz and Mizuki snicker knowing no one wants to mess with her.

"five buck says Hans ended up getting beat up by Summer..."Aoba bet to Koujaku, He smirk and turn to him "Your on.."

Kyle got off from Sousuke grip and glare at Tadashi then walk away, Tadashi on other hand is relief he didn't get beat up but for now he walk to Sculla and asked "Where did Snow took her?"

"Oh, He took her to infirmary.."Sculla replied.

Liu then added "And beside Sei said that the portal to Tangled will be in 10 minute it's not like Autumn woke up by something.."

With that they heard a voice at infirmary "Hello i'm Olaf!" And then Autumn scream so high they heard it.

"Like that?"Lucas and Sculla asked at same time making Liu groan and facepalm, They headed to infirmary seeing Autumn swinging her staff around and trying to hit Olaf.

"Autumn calm down it's just Olaf. He doesn't hurt anybody..."Sculla calm her down and Yui called out Elsa to hallway.

"Hey Elsa, You need to learn Olaf not to scare people..."

"Sorry!"

* * *

Tadashi went to check on her but stop seeing Kyle leaning against the door.

"Look here Hamada, If you try to break her heart one more time, I'm gonna-"

"Kyle stop, There is no time to fight..."

They turn to Lucas, He came to them "Look what Tadashi did, He didn't mean to and also his joining...we need a scout on this.."

Tadashi is shocked even for Kyle.

"your kidding right?"Kyle asked Lucas.

"No, Now Tadashi come with me.."Lucas said in serious tone and drag Tadashi somewhere, Kyle glare and growled knowing he hated that guy so much. He went to balcony to lit his cigarette.

* * *

"Lucas thank you...I'm really glad..."Tadashi thanked him as Lucas chuckle and smile.

"It's okay.."Lucas respond and grab box from table, He gave it to him "Here, Autumn made it.."He added and gave it to him.

Tadashi stare at box and slowly open it revealing a red and black ninja suit along with red gauntlet **((the outfit came from Runescratch AU, Darkpath))**

"woah..."He put the box on table and pull the outfit out and look at it, He was amaze on how Autumn did he look back the box revealing the design and a letter, He pick up the letter and read it.

 _"Dear Tadashi,_

 _I hope you like them, Hiro told me you like the San Fransyoko Ninja and I began to create an outfit for you. It took me a month to get some item and gear for the gauntlet, Hiro and others also told me your well known to do martial arts, I hope you like them._

 _Your girlfriend, Autumn_

 _P.s, I love you."_

Tadashi smile and look back at outfit, Mizuki came by to them and said

"the portal will be ready in 3 minutes.."

And with that Tadashi took the outfit and changed them in near restroom, once he did he look at himself in mirror and took a deep breath. Then a soft voice spoke.

"you look really good in that.."

He turn to see Autumn wearing her normal attire, He smile and came to her. "Really?"

Autumn smile and nodded, Afar Kyle look at them as he put on his gloves, He look himself in mirror. He wore black, Fur line, Turtle neck layered design jacket, Underneath is his white V-neck shirt, Skinny jeans, And his shoe, Grabbing his bag and strap a knife holder in his upper left leg and a gun to his right waist.

Everyone came back to portal and There ready, Summer coordinate there safe ground and Teku pull lever down and activate.

"you guys know what to do.."Summer said to them, As she raise her two finger and signal them to go, Once it did they ran to portal and jump in, Once they got out of the portal the gang found themselves at tower ground.

"this must be Rapunzel place..."Yui comment and look at tower "I don't know how Mother Gothel manage to get here.."

Sousuke pull out map and Tadashi look at it along with Lucas and Sculla.

"So where here and to Corona is-"

"this way.."

they turn to Autumn who happens to got out of the secret area and the gang follow, They forgot that Autumn lives in Silent Forest along with Tsum Tsum and Snow...

"you know where?"Sculla asked her and Autumn nodded.

"it's like back home but way different..."She respond and Sculla smile.

"For a BFF you sure know how to find it easy..even were in difficult situation.."She commented.

"yes, But your the captain I'm just following orders..."Autumn replied and look at her.

Tadashi watch Autumn as they showed a path to were there heading, Snow notice this and so He push him close to her behind, Autumn turn and smile and hold his hand, Tadashi smile and hold her hand.

"I hope The book is in Corona..."Liu said. They gang nodded and hope they can head there in time.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and Comment**


	9. Corona Symbol, The Sun

**Here's the sneak preview of upcoming chapter. The movies and anime, Character don't belong to me.**

* * *

The gang manage found a road and they saw a bar with sign says "Snuggly Duckling.

"Aw, What a cute name.."Yui comment, Autumn felt like something is not right about the sign, How can there be a pub in middle of the forest?

* * *

"Rapunzel, please tell me that place is safe?"Summer asked her.

"I don't know..."She respond and Summer hope it's not that scary...

* * *

The gang enter only to greet...Alot of thugs and this made few of them nearly faint.

"okay I take it back, This is place is not cute..."Yui mutter to them.

"You think?"Kyle replied

One thug particular came to them with a hook for a hand, "Can I help you?"

none of them didn't respond, Sculla rolled her eyes and said "Were looking for kingdom of Corona, Can you tell us where?"

one of the thug respond "Just head straight and your there, You know someone even asked that direction..."

"Who?"Liu asked

"some old lady and a guy with side burns..."

Kyle growled knowing who.

"Great that asshole better not hurt you Autumn.."Kyle said to her making Tadashi confuse.

"what happen?"He asked and before Autumn could reply they heard growled, Sculla sniff and her tail twitch knowing one thing. Heartless

"Crap!"Kyle said and they have to head to Corona in time, The Hook hand held them to show them a way out a secret passage.

"It's must faster here..."He said and the heartless is coming close, The thugs close the door quickly and barricade it holding them some time.

"thank you.."Yui thanked him as one by one they enter and passage close the door, Snow turn into his male form and lit up his lantern to show the path. The gang follow him as Autumn held Tadashi hand tightly.

"Autumn..."He mutter and held her hand softly "it's okay I'm here..."

She look at him and smile "thank you.."

Kyle glare at him and growl "I'm going to kill that Hamad-" He was cut off when the ground shake they turn to see that the heartless charging towards to them. This made everyone run for it.

crap! Hurry!"Lucas yelled and they made it out. They stop and find a way to get out of the water tank, Then they turn to see that heartless got them, Others ready there weapon and they attack.

Autumn found a way through she push a log but it's too heavy, Tadashi came to her side and push it making it fall down and made a path. Tadashi whistle the others and they back away while fighting and got on bride and made a run for it But the heartless is still coming. Kai turn back and notice a pillar that hold the water he then got an idea but it's very dangerous.

"Everyone hit the deck!"With that he shot the pillar collapsing and water fell down like tsunami, The heartless turn and water splash them causing them to drown.

Lucas and Sculla use a spell in there book creating a bubble and others got in safety, All except Tadashi and Autumn who had at ground and they ended up in cave, The rock block there path and water risen inside.

"Autumn! Tadashi!"Sculla gasped in horror as others were shocked in fear even Summer, Teku at Base.

* * *

inside the cave Tadashi began to look for a way out quickly as possible as water risen quickly, He look around butt he cave is dark.

"there's no used...were stuck.."He said and Autumn won't believe, She dive down in water and Tadashi dive down to get her once they got back she began to panic. "Autumn!"

"I'm sorry!"She blurted out as Tadashi stare at her "I'm sorry, This is all my fault...I cause this...and now...were going to die..."

Tadashi stare at her and lil' Hamda brothers too, Autumn continue to cry as Tadashi hug her and he whisper to her ear.

"It's not your fault...please...don't cry...I'm here.."

He comfort her as Autumn held him, The water risen as the two took a deep breath and water filled the cave, Then something happen a glysp appear and it has symbol of corona sun, Tadashi saw it and gasp and but cover his mouth Autumn look at it and also shock too, Lil' Hamada brother look and saw tons of rocks blocking a path they swarm there and Tadashi saw it too they quickly dig there way out and Autumn too.

Outside the cave Tadashi and Autumn escape and landed to river, They manage drag themselves out of river and panted from lack of air.

"w...we made it..."Autumn said, As lil' Hamada brother panted and collapse as well Tadashi panted who sat up and pick up Autumn in bridal style and lil' Hamada brother in her stomach.

Lucas and others found them as they landed and bubble pop and came to them.

* * *

Sun goes down and Sousuke, Lucas, Sculla, Liu set up some fire. Tadashi wrap a towel around himself and Autumn to share as she snuggle him close.

"well that was something..."Dennis said as he roast himself some marshmallow. Lil' Hamada brothers ate some s'more.

"at least we survive..."Yui added and drinking her raspberry juice.

"But what happen?"Liu asked Autumn and they turn to her, Autumn sat up straight and explain.

"I don't know...We were stuck in cave and about to die when another glysp appear...and it has the symbol of the corona...it was showed us a path and luckily We manage to get out..."

Kyle who happens to smoke away from them threw the stick away and respond "Well for now, at least your safe..."

Autumn nodded as she rest her head in Tadashi shoulder and yawn, She slowly fell asleep.

"We should get some rest.."Yui suggested and they agreed, They lay down and fell asleep

* * *

Summer launch another box for them but with someone to deliver it.

"You sure about this?"She asked Madame.

"yes.."

"I found in profile and I'm quite terrified to her from the way she did to her family and bullies she did...if I was in her position I would love to go bitch slap them and kick there sorry asses and if they come too far...I would shoot them in leg as a warning sign..."

Madame chuckle and headed to her office, As she sat down in her chair and look out window, The eternal night is quite scary and same time beautiful. The city lights are on as Madame pull out her headphone and played some song, She put her glasses on table and close her eyes and relax for a moment.

* * *

morning came and everyone are fast asleep, That was when until Kai felt something dripping in his face he look up to see a white horse glaring at him and all soak and wet.

"Huh?"

then about 10 seconds everyone woke up by Kai scream, They quickly sat up and saw him being drag away by a horse. Autumn, Dennis, Sousuke, Liu, Sculla grab his arm and now there having tug of war.

"Let him go!"

"Help!"

"Let him go you nagging horse!"

With that he pulled away and they fall back roughly, The house sat up with Kai shoe in his mouth his spit it to side and charge again but Autumn stop him.

"woah! Easy! Easy!"She pleaded as the horse tried to get Kai but stop, On top of Autumn head is Little Tadashi and Hiro all stack up and lil' Hiro stood up and squeak softly and his little tiny hand moving down telling him to calm down.

The horse calm down and surprise by the Tsum Tsum So the horse calm down.

"okay, Now sit.."Autumn point her finger down and asked him nicely. The horse refuse. "sit.."Autumn asked him a little serious and lil' Hiro tell him to sit down and horse sat down like the dog.

"What the?!"Kai is still shocked even they just stare at horse being command by Autumn.

"Now drop the shoe...drop it..."She said and horse drop the shoe, She smile and petted his head and horse wag his tail.

"aw, Your not a bad horse aren't you?"The horse snuggle her as Kai grew anger.

"Bad horse?! That thing yank me by force!"Horse glare at him and Kai is about to kill him but Sousuke and Dennis stop him from doing it.

"okay calm down Kai, This is no time to horse around.."Liu joked and everyone groan from it.

"Really Liu? Really? That's the worse joke you got yet.."Yui said and Liu pout, Then they heard bell ding looking up they saw a castle and bell ding once more, Knowing there close to kingdom of Corona.

"okay..Let's go..."Autumn stop petting horse and grab her bag and staff and headed to direction.

others grab there things and Kai pick up his shoe and followed her. Once there at Kingdom of Corona it was destroy, Empty and most of all...eerie silent to capture it.

"It's quite...to quite.."Sculla looked around and sniff to find the book, The gang stick together...As they ready there weapon, Yui then notice something coming down, It's a box with smile face on it. They knew one person who has that smile.

"Smiley!"Sculla squeal as box landed safety Smiley masked appear.

"Hey everybody!"

Sculla gave her a hug and also Autumn, Smiley hug them back.

"It's so nice to meet you Smiley, It's been a while."Lucas said and smile.

"Yes and I brought you guys something.."Smiley open box revealing some potion and a box for Yui **((Velvet weapon from RWBY))**

Yui pick it up and read it "Used it but not now..-Madame" She put it behind her back and it has belt so she strap it. "Huh, It suits me.."

Then she heard a growled and others heard it, At entrance bridge they heartless coming and town square, Hans and Mother Gothel appear.

"Well what do we have here?"Mother Gothel said with smirk in her lip "how adorable.."

Hans pulled out his sword "It's a shame we have to kill you...Get them!" With that the Heartless roar and charge them, Sculla and gang turn to each side and they have to split up.

"Sousuke, Liu, Kai, Dennis, Yui, Kyle take the heartless in bridge! Lucas, Autumn, Tadashi Town square!"Sculla commanded

"Got it!" With that they began to fight. Sousuke pull out a hobby horse **((Alice Madness Return))**

"Take this!"He smash one of the heartless head and ground crack by the impact.

The gang fought hard, As Autumn attack the heartless and Snow flew high to find the book, He search and search until he spot it, It's in portrait of King and Queen of Corona with baby Rapunzel.

"Autumn!"She look up and saw Snow direction, She headed there and got the book she put it in bag but then just as she was about to go back to help her friends, Hans came behind her and cover her mouth and a knife point her neck.

"Scream and i'll slice your precious-"He was cut off when he heard Tadashi voice.

"TAKE YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HER!"

Hans Look up and got a massive blown by the gauntlets from Tadashi. The impact was so hard he hit to a store and groan.

"Thank you..."Autumn stood up and Tadashi smile.

"Your welcome.."he thanked her back.

Mother Gothel grab Hans and She growled and glare at them. "You can't win!"

"Oh we can!"Sculla talk back and Autumn ready her staff when she heard Sousuke scream. They turn to see him, Yui, Liu riding some kind of a bumper car **((Kingdom Hearts 3, Sora's new ability))**

"This is amazing!"Yui scream and Liu blast tons of Heartless in second.

Mother Gothel growled and they disappear as well the heartless. Autumn, Lucas, Tadashi , Sculla came to them as Kai and Dennis ran behind them.

"how?"Autumn is speechless so Liu respond.

"We don't know but Your glysp appear and summon this baby!"

Autumn is speechless and even Sculla but never mind that.

"okay let's head back and get ready.."

With that portal open and they head back.

* * *

"So you release another glysp and it was Corona sun?"Noiz asked and others listen.

"crazy but for now.."Autumn pull out book and open it a sun light glow and disappear then she heard Rapunzel Squeal.

Summer smile and even Teku. Kyle is outside and Tadashi came to him.

"Look Hamada...If you try to hurt I'm going to kick your sorry ass...got it?"Kyle said and Tadashi seem not to scared.

"i'm not the only who's going to...this doesn't mean you can treat her like that...so stop.."He said and enter. No one wanted to talk back to Kyle but he was the first, Kyle watch as Tadashi smile and hug her.

* * *

 **please review and comment!**


	10. Missing girl

**Here's another one people! :) another sneak peek**

* * *

"ROTG world will start in 10 minute get what you need..."

The gang went out to get ready, Autumn is at balcony as Tadashi is beside her.

"Nervous?"He asked her.

"Yeah...But..."Autumn looked down at her feet with sad eyes, Tadashi stood p and held her hand

"But what?"

"I don't want you to leave..."

Tadashi is shocked, But deep down he doesn't want to leave her too. He stood up and gave her a hug Autumn wrapped her arms around his back and sighed.

* * *

Jackson Overland Frost or Jack Frost enter to Madame Office and sat down in chair.

"Is there something you need Jack?"Madame asked as she turn her chair to him and putting her headphones down.

"Yes...there is.."

* * *

The got back to room and Teku open portal again this time a cool breeze came to them, Autumn wore her winter outfit along others.

"Ready?"Summer asked and before they could Madame came by with Jack beside her.

"Wait, Before you go Jack has something to say..."Madame said to them and turning back to him.

Jack took a deep breath and look at them and spoke "Please...Please find her.."

The gang were confuse so Mink spoke "Who?"

"Fallen...Please...please find her.."

Sculla and Lucas gasped, Autumn notice there expression and somehow there connected to her. So she turn to Jack and said "we promise.."

with that they enter to the portal and Jack held his staff tightly, "please..."

* * *

once they got out of the portal, They landed on frozen lake, They began to struggle to stand as they slip and fall hard. Autumn on other hand tried to stand up perfectly as she landed on top of Tadashi chest, They blushed.

"uh.."Tadashi and Autumn are in awkward situation right now and it made Kyle a little angry.

"If we don't get out of this frozen lake, I'm going to kill Tadashi!"

With that Lucas teleport themselves to safe ground and said "happy?"

Kyle stood up and so does the others, He came to Tadashi and grab his collar "You really want me to beat the hell out of you huh?"

Tadashi gulp and he raise his fist and about to punch him when Autumn had engouh of it.

"Will you stop?! I had enough of this!"

With that she walked away leaving everyone speechless, Tadashi push Kyle away and ran to get Autumn.

* * *

Summer who happens checking the system until Sei came in.

"Summer, There's someone outside the room looking for you..."

"who is it?"Summer asked him still typing the system. The visitor walk in, She looked up to see a male around at aged of his 20's with light brown hair and bronze eyes and square black frame glasses, He wore white button shoulder length shirt and brown sweater to make it perfect, Jeans and shoe.

"Can I help you?"She asked the visitor and He nodded.

"Yes, I'm Fallen's father, My name is Durbin Chamberhood, But please call me Dave..."He introduce himself and open his hand.

"It's nice to meet you , I'm Summer Woods.."She shake his hand "Don't worry there finding your daughter...thanks to Jack..."

Dave sighed in relief as Summer notice that his worried for Fallen so she took a deep breath and respond.

"Sei will you take him to break room and give him some hot chocolate?"

"Will do come with me.."

Sei escort him to break room as Aoba came to her side "Is there something wrong?"

Summer turn to him and explain "It just that...He remind me of my dad..."

Aoba nodded and understood.

* * *

The gang look around burgess, Completely empty and the christmas music is playing making it creepy.

"okay, I know I love christmas but this is down right shit scary..."Liu said and they agreed.

"So plan anyone?"Sousuke asked and they stop to think and Sculla respond.

"Okay here's the plan, Sousuke, Liu, Yui, Kyle go to west part of the forest. Kai, Dennis, Snow go search the town, Me and Lucas will check in park and Autumn, Tadashi go to east part of the forest, If anyone found the book or Fallen go..."

They split up and Autumn held Tadashi hand, She winch in pain feeling her left knee scrape from frozen lake. Tadashi notice it and stop walking, She turn to him.

"you okay?"He asked her, Autumn wanted to lie right now but she knew that Tadashi can tell when she lies...so she respond.

"I scrape my knee when we were in frozen lake..."

Tadashi hold her hand and made her sat down on rock gently and lifted her left knee, He pull out some bandage he got from Ren and Aoba, Also Baymax, Slowly he place the bandage in knee and once he did he kiss the wounded knee, It made Autumn blushed.

* * *

at break room, Dave is sitting on chair with cup of hot chocolate in his hand as he close his eyes and remember his beloved daughter and his sons together along with his beautiful wife, It made him happy and relax.

Fergus enter the break room he was getting something to eat when he stumble Dave.

"You alright lad?"He asked and Dave look up to him.

"oh uh...n-no...I'm just...worried for my daughter...she's only 16 and she's out there all alone..."Dave respond and looking at mug in his hand.

Fergus sat down in chair as Dave look at him and Fergus said "I know how you feel, Merida wasn't ready to get married, I wanted to help but then she showed courage and brave she is, And I knew that someday she'll be a great ruler in Dunbroch..."

Dave smile and said "Thank you..."

Fergus smile as he stood up and pass by him, But before he left he gave him a path in back softly as Dave took a sip of sweet Belgian chocolate drink.

* * *

Others are still looking for her and just before they could respond, They heard a rustle noise, They quickly pull out there weapon and slowly the rustle is coming closer.

Sculla felt something not right "wait! stop!"

* * *

The screen got a red light, Summer look up and notice the red light and eyes wide in horror, It's not a heartless

"Shit..."

* * *

The rustle stop as something slowly came out, Everyone were in complete horror...it wasn't a heartless...but a mannequin.

"Uh guys..."Yui spoke as mannequin is coming close to them. Summer contact them.

"Get out of there! That's an scp 847! That thing only targets girls!"

with that Sculla pull Autumn and everyone broke a run for it as mannequin chase them in woods, They ran faster as mannequin is getting close and just before it got to them, They split up but Autumn accidentally trip on rock and slide down to frozen lake roughly.

"Autumn!"Tadashi shrieked and saw her, He ran to save her but Kai stop him when mannequin came to frozen lake.

Autumn felt scarred , She tried to get out of the ice as the mannequin came close and about to kill her when a roar loud causing Autumn and others cover there ear, Mannequin turn around and Sculla jump on infant of her, She's in her feral form and began bitting her and killing her. The lil' Hamada brothers help Autumn to get out of the ice as she reach into Tadashi hand and he pull her close.

Sculla jump out and growl at mannequin as the puppet growl and there going to fight, Autumn panic as she called out to her and her hand touch the ice. Something happen...a glysp of Jack snowflake and Elsa too appear causing a wave to ice coming to mannequin it hit her and killed her.

* * *

"Okay, I got some information of Fallen disappearance..."Sei enter with his iPad in his hand

"What?"Clear asked

"He said that she and her friend "Audrey" were being chase by something and Fallen saved her friend but she didn't, And the last time he saw her...was the Eternal Winter..."See explain to them

"that could be hard, Cause I can't find it in the coordinate..."Summer look up screen.

* * *

Night fell at Burgess and gang set up the tent and fire, Sculla began to think and Fallen couldn't gotten killed by that...she couldn't...

Autumn is inside the tent as she look at her hands and sighed and held her legs.

"you okay?"

She look up to see Tadashi, He enter and sat down beside her.

"Frighten..."Autumn respond as he held her close and kiss her head.

"it's getting late we should get some sleep..."Tadashi suggested and Autumn nodded they kick there boots and lay down each other and fell asleep.

Others fell asleep while Kai, Dennis, Lucas, Kyle look after them. Night fell deeply as Everyone are fast asleep, But then Autumn got out of tent and went somewhere, Lucas saw this and follow her like a bat while Tadashi too...Autumn walked deeper to woods as her barefoot touch the cold ground snow...she didn't notice that Hans is behind her.

He snuck up behind her and cover her lip, Autumn struggle to get him off, Lucas turn into a weasel and crawl on to Hans pants, It wasn't long when everyone woke up by Hans scream, He scream like a little girl. They follow were it was once they saw him trying to get weasel off of him and Kyle punch him in the face again this time a nose bleed.

"that's it! Sculla let's give him a torture!"With that, Sculla and Liu, Lucas began to beat him up. Tadashi came to her as she cough

"Autumn, are you okay?"He asked her

"I'm...fine..."She lost her trail when she saw something deep in woods.

* * *

In deep of the woods there is a girl, Her hair is milk chocolate curly, fair skin, Wore a cream chiffon shirt and brown/copper layer skirt, Her necklace is pocket watch revealing the time, 12 Midnight...

Autumn and Tadashi came close and knew it's Fallen and in her chest she's holding is the black book, As the got the book, Tadashi open the book and a spark flew out like fireworks.

* * *

The guardians got there powers and they cheer happily, Summer and others knew they got it and then they saw red light...No...it couldn't! Sculla killed it..

Summer grab her communicator and began to coordinate there location to get them out.

* * *

Hans is hang to tree like a piñata and they began to hit him hard, Dennis pick up Fallen who they are relief she's still alive.

"okay, Now our last destination is-"

They heard a scream and Sculla sensed it, Summer contact them.

"Summer?!"

"Get out of there! Portal ready!"

With that portal open and everyone quickly ran to portal leaving Hans in tree, And just before Autumn and Tadashi head to portal the mannequin jump out from the bushes and about to kill Autumn...When this happen...

A black scythe killed the mannequin, Lucas pull Autumn and Tadashi and portal disappear. The black scythe pull out the broken mannequina and revealing Pitch who he was the one who killed the mannequin and disappear into the woods.

* * *

Dave is relief and called his family that Fallen is safe and sound as She's in IV right now and sleeping soundly, The family from Disney and Dreamworks watch as the family are finally happy to see there daughter in one piece...

* * *

 **please review and comment**


	11. San Fransyoko

**Sneak peek of there last destination**

* * *

"You guys ready?"Summer asked as there set and ready as Teku pull lever the portal open and they all jump through the portal.

Aunt Cass hope that Tadashi will be alright and Hiro is counting on him and gang.

* * *

Once they landed to San Fransyoko, Everyone gasped...It was destroy and desserted...

"Oh my God..."Yui mutter in horror.

Autumn looked around and also Sculla they turn to each other and understood. Snow turn to his male form and respond

"Okay listen up were going to find the book in every location we know. Yui, Smiley you girls go to Krei tech industry. Liu, Sousuke, You too head to Fred Mansion."

"Still can't believe that guy is Rich!"

"I know and Kai, Dennis go to downtown and alley also the lucky cats cafe, Autumn, Kyle, Tadashi, Sculla, Lucas and I head to SFIT..."

They understood and split up.

* * *

Kai and Dennis had to check on cafe on first and once there at cafe, Everything is disaster.

"I'll go check on top you check on bottom..."He said to Dennis and nodded, As Kai headed to top he looked around and continue searching, Dennis check every knick and cranny of the Kitchen and everywhere.

"Anything Kai?"

"none..."

he then notice something, A photo frame, The frame is broken and screen as well, He slowly pick it up and look at picture, It's Tadashi and Hiro also his family, They were young. Kai put the picture in his pocket and head down stair were Dennis is waiting for him.

"Let's go check the alley.."

* * *

Yui and Smiley looked around in Krei Tech and it was really destroy, They check in main lobby and Smiley check all over

"got anything?"Yui asked her

"None..."

Smiley felt something she looked around and could have sworn she saw something...Or someone...

* * *

Sousuke and Liu enter the mansion and they began to looked around every area even Fred rooms, Which made Liu regret checking into Fred underwear and nearly vomit.

"Geez for a Kid who wore like normal guy sure lives in a mansion like this..."Sousuke looked around andThe two are about to head back when she saw a shadow outside the window, They slowly turn and they gasp in horror.

* * *

Autumn, Tadashi, Sculla, Kyle, Lucas, Snow looked around at SFIT grounds, Everything is destroy as Tadashi looked around, Mr.5 is gonna pay of what he did...

"Tadashi.."Autumn knew that Tadashi loved SFIT and now it's ruin and destroyed, Tadashi growled and hold his fist tightly.

"That man is gonna pay..."He growled and Autumn is worried for him, She place her hand on his shoulder as he turn to her and saw that she's worried for him, Tadashi calm down and look at her.

"Sorry..."

"it's okay.."

She gave him a kiss in cheek which it made him smile, Kyle enter a room and saw the last and final black book on table, He pick it up and gave it to Autumn.

"Well that was eas-"Sculla is cut off when they heard Sousuke and Liu screams, Everyone headed to SFIT and saw Sousuke and Liu running.

"Sousuke? Liu? What happen?"Yui called out.

"Run! Run!"Liu scream as he and Sousuke dock down by a attack from behind, The smoke cleared out revealing the original Baymax that was left behind **((Kingdom hearts 3))**

Everyone gasped and even Tadashi, His first creation attacking his friends and right now they have to find a way to stop it. Kai contact Summer

"Summer!"

"Yeah I know, You guys have to head to Akuma Island now! I'll try to download something to stop it and you guys need to take the heartless out of him!"

"Yeah and we got a problem..."Kyle added and they saw heartless and Hans with them, He still has the injuries that they gave him.

Sculla growled and glare at him "he just won't give up?!"

Lucas held Sculla back and turn to everyone "We have to head to Akuma Island! Let's head to Harbour Now!"

With that everyone broke a run for it but Tadashi stop and turn to see that Autumn is still standing and parlayed, He ran and pick her up in bridal and ran with others, They quickly headed to harbour and Heartless are on there tail, Sculla and Lucas used a spell that stop the heartless form entering but for Original Baymax it's not gonna last long.

Kai start up a fishing boat and everyone jump in and he drove to Akuma island quickly, While heading to abandon island something in Autumn mind wonder, Back at ROTG world when Sculla and Lucas heard about Fallen...it's like...they know her...

"Sculla, Can I asked a question?"Autumn asked her

"oh sure, What is it?"

"How do you know Fallen?"

* * *

Summer waited for the download to be Finnish, It's only 90% and others are almost to the Island.

"Come on..."She mutter and tap her fingers waiting for the download to be Finnish. Teku came by and whisper to Summer ear which made her shock and turn to her.

"what?"

* * *

Summer enter to library there she met Yensid, She nearly lost a word as he approach to her.

"Summer Woods?"

"yeah?"

He slowly pull out a book and gave it to her he place his hand on title and said "Give this to Snow..."

With that he disappear. Summer starred disbelief and look at book and head back to room, the download is complete.

* * *

"how did you know Fallen?"

Sculla knew she can't keep a secret so she took a deep breath and explain.

"Fallen was a good friend to us since we offered her to join the Academy..."Sculla smile remembering those good times before she met Autumn, Fallen is really good friend but her smile faded away and Lucas knew what's gonna happen next.

"What happen to her?"Yui asked and Sculla took another breath and explain.

"when Jack told us about her disappearance...it took 3 months for me and Lucas to find her and now...Thank you..."Sculla turn to Autumn and smile, She gave her a hug.

"At least she's with her family again..."

Everyone smile and agreed that part, As Kai stop the boat and they got out and quickly heading inside the facility, Once there inside they began looking for portal that Summer set up, Once they enter the portal testing room they saw it, It's the portal and beside it was a small box. Sousuke open the box revealing a healthcare chip but it wasn't like Tadashi healthcare chip.

Autumn came last and just before she could enter, A hand grab her by wrist and another cover her mouth to prevent from screaming bt she let out a yelp making Tadashi heard it quickly and turn around to see that Hans drag her out and close the door locking it

"Autumn!"Tadashi ran to door and trying to open it, Others turn and heard a crash on ceiling they look up to see heartless Baymax. And Liu said

"oh shit..."

* * *

Autumn struggle as Hans pull her to a room as he threw her on floor and pin her wrist down, Autumn is scarred as she scream and trying to break free from Hans grip.

"Scream all you want...your Hero won't be here to save you..."He whisper to her ear as Autumn close her legs tightly as he hold her waist.

Hans went to her neck as he smirk, Autumn wide in fear as she scream and tried to get off of him.

"NO! NO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Tadashi heard her scream and his pissed off, He then punch the door so hard it broke down. He turn to others there kinda busy fighting heartless Baymax.

"Guys!"

"Go! WE'll handle him off!"Kyle said to him, Tadashi look at him as Kyle said "We got this..go.."

Tadashi nodded and ran off, Kyle pull out his gun and aim at chest were healthcare chip is, He then pull trigger and gun shot echo the island.

* * *

Autumn scream as Hans rape her his hand slowly went under her shirt as she began o cry and scream, But little he didn't know a Yokai came behind him with Microbots crawled to his legs.

Hans stop when he felt it and the next thing he knew it he was thrown to wall and knock out, Autumn sat up as she cover her neck and look up to Yokai, He took off his mask revealing Robert Callaghan. He kneel down to her

"Are you okay Autumn?"He asked her, Autumn gasped

"how did you know it was me?"

"A little birdy gave me something to remember.."Callaghan smile as he heard footstep they turn to see Tadashi, He panted and came to her.

"you alright?!"he check on her and stop, He saw hickey and it was really turning purple "did he do this to you?"

Autumn nodded as Tadashi push to Callaghan as he came to Hans who happens to woke up from his coma, He look at Tadashi and he began to beat him up painfully. Callaghan and Autumn watch him as he continually beating Hans, others came and saw Tadashi beating him up and once he Finnish he yank Hans collar and glare at him.

"Don't EVER come near to Autumn or anyone else..."With that he punch him knocking him out for good, He stood up and turn to them.

Sousuke came last, He Finnish defeating original Baymax and his carrying him in charger station, He look to see them and confuse.

"What just happen?"

* * *

"I see, Mr.5 is planning to rule the world and re write all the story?"Koujaku said and Callaghan nodded.

"yes but What does the book say Snow?"he turn to him in his male form and reading the book.

"Yensid knew that Mr.5 is back and in order to stop his plan, The black book must be place in there location..."Snow showed them the plan and Sei asked him.

"And Autumn?"

"Yensid choose her because she's the only one who can use the Centharus bow...but she's not going to face Mr.5 alone..she has us..and we got her back.."

* * *

Tadashi kept throwing everything in room as he let out his anger, Once he Finnish he collapse and panted.

"Tadashi?"

he look up to see that Autumn neck is fully recover thanks to Rapunzel.

"Sorry..it just...I need to let it out, I'm so sorry if I scarred you.."He apologise to her and Autumn kiss him in lip and smile.

"It's okay...but for now...Sousuke open he book and Hiro got his genius and others too..."

Tadashi smile and hugged her.

* * *

 **Next up is the big battle, Please Comment and** **Review!**


	12. We are giants

**Here's the preview of the fight, the movie, Anime, Show don't belong to me.**

* * *

Everyone got there weapons ready while some have to stay behind, Autumn wore different outfit **(( from j-b0x, The outfit is "winter 2012" fashion design))**

Summer wore her normal suit as she loaded her guns and bullets. Madame grab her book and walked out of her room.

* * *

"Listen up! I know This fight is going to be an all hell loose gate...but we are not going to give up! Were going to Mr.5 castle and break it down and restore what's ours!"Teku said and everyone cheer and got out and headed there.

Tadashi came out last with Autumn and Kyle threw keys to him.

"She got it for you..."

Autumn is confuse as Kyle approach to a cover, He took it off revealing a black motorcycle. Tadashi gasped also Autumn as Kyle turn to him.

"Go test it out.."

With that he left and hop onto his bike and drove off, Tadashi and Autumn look at each other and they drove off with bike.

* * *

Everyone came to castle but the door is heavily block.

"The GMAD castle..."Teku turn to her and Summer slowly push her off "Summer?"

Summer look at her bike, She place her hand in grip"Sorry old girl..."

With that she turn the grip and drove towards it, Summer turn the grip higher and higher. Mr.5 and villians ((except Callaghan and Pitch)) watch as Summer is coming towards the door. Once Summer is at the limit, She jump out in front and threw it to door, Grabbing her gun and shoot at gas tank and it exploded to bits. The explosion was so high that the door collapse leaving flames to burn the door ground and turning it into ashes.

Mr.5 stare in shocked as well the villians, Summer then glare at him and said

"Listen here, Mr.5...You and your minions are going down, Why? Cause were here to take back from what ours, We will not fall! We will not surrender! And we will not give up!"

Everyone cheer and charge to castle, Summer charge in and everyone attack the castle from inside to outside. Tadashi, Autumn, Kyle, Liu, Sousuke, Yui, Sculla, Lucas took an alternate route to entrance. Sousuke, Liu, Yui rode bumper car that Autumn summon and Sculla and Lucas are in there Feral form, Kyle is in his bike. Once there close to window of the castle Autumn made a ramp and they all crash to window and headed to Mr.5 lair.

"Do you think others will be alright?"Autumn asked Tadashi

"let's hope there alright..."

* * *

Mother Gothel enter a room and looked around Hans isn't in room, Except one.

"Where Hans?"She mutter

"His not coming.."

She gasped and turn to see Madame Macabre, She behind her as Madame took off her glasses.

"you know, That wasn't nice when you took Rapunzel away form her parents..."Madame spoke as Mother Gothel glare at her.

"well, Look who's talking, You look like a freakshow!"Mother Gothel said and Madame is shocked but slowly changed it to her chuckle as she look at her.

"Oh you just made a very big mistake..."

Madame friend's, ShadowKisses, Mcreepypasta, MrCreepypasta came and saw Madame going to face off Mother Gothel, She took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _It's a beautiful day outside.  
Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...  
On days like these, kids like you...  
Should be __**burning in hell.**_

Mother Gothel is shock and glare at her, Shadowkisses and MCP and MC knew that song. Madame continue to sing and both of them walk around in circle as Mother Gothel took out her ray gun and Madame her book.

 _Turn around kid, it'd be a crime,_  
 _If I had to go back on the promise that I made for you,_  
 _so don't step over that line,_  
 _Or else, friend, you're gonna have a bad time._

Mother Gothel growled and charge as Madame look up to her and smirk. Her eyes slowly glow light blue.

 _But kids like you don't play by the rules,_  
 _And guys like me,_  
 _it ain't easy to be played for fools,_  
 _So let's go, let the room get chiller..._

 _Let's go, **DIRTY BROTHER KILLER.**_

Madame eyes glow in blue flames and the two began to fight, It was something, Mother Gothel tried to kill but Madame dodge every attack and shoot from her.

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able,_  
 _Guess you've figured now that mercy's off the table._  
 _I can tell you're getting really sick of trying,_  
 _But I think you're just mad you keep dying._

 _You're not gonna win, we'll be here together,_  
 _Fighting in this judgement hall forever._  
 _I know you just reset each time I beat ya',_  
 _But I'll always be right back here to meet ya'._

 _I know you're made of_  
 ** _Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove._** _**(x2)**_ **  
**

The fight was intense then Madame got hit and Mother Gothel smirk shoot her, Makign Madame hit back to wall and collapse, Shadowkisses and MCP, Mc growled then they saw Madame slowly standing.

 _This is where it stops,_  
 _This is where it ends._  
 _If you want to get past me,_  
 _Well, you better try again._

 _But no matter how I stall you,_  
 _You don't give up your attack._  
 _Do you just like the feeling_  
 _Of your sins **CRAWLING** on your back?_

Mother Gothel is shocked in her mind, What is she? Why doesn't she give up?. Madame look at her and her blue flames gone brighter and it was like Undertale. But Mother Gothel growled she won't let this happen.

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able._  
 _You should know by now that mercy's off the table._  
 _Think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn?_  
 _Well, you didn't spare my brother, so **GET DUNKED ON!**_

"Oh now you done it!"Shadow kisses said with grin.

 _I know you made my friends all disappear,_  
 _But everything they cared about is why I'm here._  
 _I am their **mercy** , I am their **vengeance** ,_  
 _I am **DETERMINATION.**_

I _know you're made of_  
 _ **Lo-o-o-o-ooove, lo-o-o-o-oove, lo-o-o-o-ooove.**_

 _ **But I think I'm stronger than you.**_

Shadowkisses, MCP, Mc close there eyes as smoke slowly clear, They look up to see that Madame won as she put on her glasses, Mother Gothel turn into dust.

"I told you...never mess with Creepypasta..."

Madame smile as her friends came to her and give her a hug.

* * *

Crow place the first book, Then Elsa, Then Jack, Then Hiro, Then Merida, And last Summer. The books open and began to glow

"Let's hope Autumn and gang are fighting Mr.5.."Summer commented as she look up the sky Then a light appear hitting to the sky.

Everyone saw it and stop fighting.

"It's starting.."Mink as Teku held him.

Summer growled in irritation and anger as she punch an incoming heartless from her right

* * *

Autumn and gang enter and saw Mr.5 with Litwick and Dream. He activate and Sculla growled

"No!"

Mr.5 laugh with Litwick and Dream behind as they ready there weapon and began to fight. Sculla and Lucas took down Litwick and Dream to sky. And they were fighting real hard.

"You hit like a bitch!"

"Oh shut up feral freak!"

"Hey don't say that to her you two timing son of a bitch!"

"bring it Lucas!"

while Autumn and Tadashi took down Mr.5, Liu, Sousuke, Yui, Kyle are outside taking down the heartless, Yui weapon is very something and it's very powerful.

Sculla threw Dream hitting Litwick outside and Snow release a massive blown to them with his scythe taking the Mr.5 control from them and kicking them out.

"Sorry!"Snow called out to them and Mr.5 had enough

"ENOUGH YOU CAN'T STOP THE PORTAL! ALL OF YOU FAIL!"

Sculla, Lucas fly down and Autumn, Tadashi look at him and Autumn spoke.

"We are not going to fail..and We are not going to lose this war!"

with that Sculla and Lucas levitate him and Tadashi punch him in stomach and hit him to wall and passed out, Autumn Look up in sky as she turn her staff to Chatareus.

"I'm scarred..."Autumn mutter then suddenly her heart began to glow, Then Sculla, Lucas, Tadashi.

* * *

Everyone saw there heart glow and Summer took a deep breath and said

"United we stand, Divided we fall!"

they turn to her and they began to chant.

"UNITED WE STAND, DIVIDED WE FALL! UNITED WE STAND, DIVIDED WE FALL!"

they kept chatting and Autumn took a deep breath, She's not going to lose this fight and war. She aim her Chatareus to sky and glysp slowly appear in sky making a target for her to shoot they line up, She release the shoot making the ground above her break and it blast to sky hitting to the other world.

The blast was so powerful, Autumn collapse in Tadashi arm as they watch it breaking the eternal night, Then something happen.

ROTG, Frozen, Tangled, Brave, HTTYD, And BH6 slowly disappear and once the spell from Mr.5 broke, A massive wave flew across them, The Castle is rebuilt, And there world become one with them. Academy is rebuilt and so those everyone. The Heartless disappear.

The clear blue sky appear and Autumn look up and stood up. The black books slowly turn into a large white book and it landed to Snow hand as he sighed and smile knowing he will protect it.

"we won?"Autumn said and turn to them

Sculla scream as she hug her BFF and Lucas took off his hat and sighed, Mr.5 woke up and groan. He was shocked that everything is back to normal but better, He growled.

"I'm not done yet!"He yelled and they turn, Mr.5 took out silver dagger it came from Subaru and threw it to Autumn but with one swift Tadashi push her away and it stab him deeply to his heart.

Tadashi gasp and cough as he collapse on floor and blood slowly appear, Autumn came to him and scream.

"TADASHI!"

Sculla and Luca growled and began beating Mr.5 to death, Tadashi cough his blood out and look at her.

"A-Autumn..."He hold her cheek "I'm sorry..."

"Tadashi please...don't..."

Everyone came and saw Tadashi on ground with blood around him and Sculla, Lucas beating Mr.5 up. Tadashi slowly close his eyes and Autumn tears weld up and tried to wake him up.

"no! No! No! Tadashi! No! please! Don't leave me!...I love you.."She began to cry on his chest as she sob and everyone looked down knowing it's too late.

Suddenly The symbol of Corona sun slowly appear on Tadashi and Autumn look at it and shocked as the glow began to brighten around Tadashi and slowly as it disappear Autumn check his chest, The wound is gone...can it be..?

Tadashi slowly open his eyes and turn to her.

"Autumn?"

Autumn is shocked as he smile.

"wow, Is this what heaven looks like angel that look like my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Tadashi!"

Autumn hug him as he hug back as She was relief as she look at him and smile and gave him a kiss, Tadashi is shocked and accept it.

Everyhting was back to normal. But this time better.

* * *

 **Epilogue** **is coming up!**


	13. epilogue

**Here it is People! Please review and comment**

* * *

 **2 months later, Creepypasta HQ**

It's really been 2 months, Mr.5, Hans, And Mother Gothel are sent to prison were Incarceron will lock them up for good.

Teku drag her sister, Summer with blindfold to cover her surprise.

"come on! Come on!"Teku said in excitement as she pass by to people

"Slow down Teku!"Summer said as they stop and Teku took off her blindfold, Summer open her eyes and gasped.

in front of her is a brand new bike and it was latest model and design, Noiz and Mizuki were there.

"Surprise!"Teku said as she hug her and Mink came to her side and took her somewhere.

Summer look at her new ride and smile.

"well shit..."She mutter and look at Teku, Mink pull down on one knee and pull out an engagement ring. Teku scream happily and hug him giving him tons of kisses.

Aoba, Sei, Koujaku, Clear laugh along with Summer, Noiz, Mizuki too. Crow and his twin white offspring crow allmate "Swift" and allmates watch as new couple.

"Congrats Tori..and you too Hama.."Crow grin at them and they blushed.

Trip and Virus watch the newly couple and Madame watch from her office window, She smile and sat down and sighed.

* * *

 **Dunbrouch**

Merida sighed as she is happily to choose her path, Beside her is Fallen who woke up after the event as they enjoy the view in Dunbrouch. Then they heard scream and screeching.

They turn to see that Fallen's brothers, Leo and Yuuri are being chase by an angry eagle and Fergus is trying to get it back, The girls look at each other and laugh and giggle.

Elinor sighed seeing her daughter happy, Beside her is Fallen mother "Lily" who is Scottish lady.

"It seems like there going to get along just well.."

"yes..now about that cake you made, It's really amazing.."

Lily chuckle by it and saw her husband trying to get the eagle off Leo head.

* * *

 **Berk**

Hiccup and gang getting there own dragon academy, Stoick came beside him.

"Your mother is proud of what you did, Hiccup She wanted to do the something...I'm sorry from what I did..."Stoick said as Hiccup is shocked from what he said as He kneel down to his height.

"Would you forgive me?"

"Dad, I forgive you.."

With that Hiccup gave him a warm hug as tears fell down to his freckles to chic cheek, Stoick is happy that his son is going to be a great chief someday.

* * *

 **Burgess**

Pitch look at lake, Winter is over and spring came at last, He sat on rock and stare at reflection, Then Jack came beside him.

"I heard what you did, You protected Fallen...and...um...others and I are-"Jack is cut off as Pitch spoke

"It's okay Jack...I did what I can do...I don't want to make Fall disappoint on me...I made a promise..."Pitch explain and Jack smile.

"thank you Pitch, Also North wants you at North pole..."

* * *

 **Corona**

Rapunzel and Eugene got married and the kingdom is rejoice, To add it up she used her magical golden hair to heal the sick people and injured as well.

"You sure you don't want to cut it?"Eugene asked her

"It's okay Eugene, Maybe one day I'll cut it, But not now..."

Eugen smile and hug her and kiss her. Rapunzel is happy with her family and Eugene.

She knew her life begins.

* * *

 **Arandelle**

People of Arandelle are happy even for Anna that gates are open and they will not close again, Elsa came to her as they watch the people enjoying ice skating that Elsa did, All she needed is love and Anna is there for her. Even Kristoff who decided to stay with them along with Sven and Olaf

"Anna, I'm so sorry that I left you all alone..."Elsa apologise to her.

"It's okay, For now, Let's have a snowball fight.."Anna grin holding a snowball and Elsa chuckle.

They began to have a snowball fight and everyone too.

* * *

 **San Fransyoko**

Callaghan got his job back as head of SFIT at robotics and he even team up with Krei. To add it up Summer created a chip to make a better Baymax feature **((From Yukipri "Android Baymax"))**

And cafe is still same as ever, Aunt Cass sighed as she smile to be home and there world along with others are happy, Hiro on other hand notice something.

"Hey has anyone seen Tadashi or Autumn?"

Sculla notice and smile. She and Lucas Who are also engage smile, he chuckle and said

"let's leave them be.."

* * *

 **Silent Forest, Abandon church**

Tadashi and Autumn are having there secret wedding, Tadashi wore black suit and tie and Autumn wore a strapless dress **((from Kierra cass book "The one", The white dress in front page))**

"Tadashi, When we first met what do you think of me?"She asked him

Tadashi chuckle and respond "You're kind, beautiful and a very brave girl knowing that you worry for others and help them become confident again, like you did for Sculla and others."

Autumn smile and giggle and he also chuckle, She wrap her arms around his neck and he wrap his to her waist.

"You may now kiss the bride..."

With that Tadashi lifted the veil and two finally got married secretly as Tsum Tsum cheer happily and Lil' Hiro cry and lil' Wasabi handed him a tissue. They two broke the kiss as Lil' Tadashi place a flower crown in Autumn and Tadashi head.

Snow smile and flew off.

* * *

 **Done and done! PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW**


End file.
